To Kill A Mockingjay
by WhenYourBestJustIsntGoodEnough
Summary: Assignment: Find the best way to dispose of the Mockingjay.
1. Before

**To Kill A Mockingjay**

Dear President Snow,

You have asked me to compile the ways to kill your greatest opponent, Katniss Everdeen, a.k.a. Mockingjay. After closely reviewing her current state of affairs, I have come up with the most promising outcome.

It is physically impossible to kill the mockingjay, so give up now. Unless you have a whole platoon of troops and nuclear weapons targeted solely on her, it isn't going to happen.

No, the way to kill a mockingjay, is through physiological warfare, which she is the weakest at. If you hit her with all of these, you have insured your victory over the mockingjay.

First, you must put her in stressing situations and give her tasks that are impossible to complete, slowly weakening her wall defenses.

Second, you must attack the ones she loves. Yes, it sounds cruel and heartless, but you are the one who wants to kill the mockingjay. Start with friends, and slowly make your way into the family. Do not attack Gale or Peeta yet though. Make her know that their deaths are her fault and hers alone. The grief will tear her to pieces.

Third, she will begin to cling to her rocks; Gale and Peeta. You must give her a little time to form close emotional bonds. They will make her choose, which will put even more pressure on her and weaken her walls more. Kill the one she does not choose, so she will feel as if she could have prevented the unprecedented death.

And lastly, you must get rid of her final rock, her only reason for living. She will be left with no one more, and will slowly go insane, driving herself over the brink of insanity; eaten alive with guilt. If she does not take her own life, you can easily get her then. She will probably hand herself over to you.

I hope you have read this carefully, and will inform me of what is to come, and what role, if any, I must play in this.

Good Luck,

S. Collins

* * *

Dear S. Collins,

I must say, this is the best work I have seen done on this project.

Most the others suggested something similar to your before mentioned failed attempt. I told them the same thing. Great minds think alike, you know.

I would like you to head the group assigned with stage one. You will be leaving shortly for district 12. Keep them in line, or we will have to have a talk.

I look forward to hearing about the successfulness of your mission.

Snow

* * *

**I hope all of you liked it! And don't call me cruel and heartless and all that junk. You have to get in the mind of the characters at hand. **

**Happy Halloween!**


	2. After

_What keeps her at it? Keeps her moving everyday? _

_Everything she has ever had.. Gone. All her hopes, dreams... Obliterated. _

_Mission Accomplished?_

_But why does she fight? She has nothing to fight for, no reason for living. We have made sure of that. _

_Yet, she is still here, more committed to the cause than ever. She will inevitably find me, that I know. So will Snow._

_I failed. _

_The Mockingjay in all he glory, was more than just a face, a figure. No, the girl had an unseen will that was as strong as iron. _

_I now see what factor I had overlooked. _

_I suspected she would crumble at the loss of those around her. But it made her gradually grow a thicker wall, and made her anger grow with each strike._

_She was out for vengeance. _

_And she would achieve that goal. _

Snow,

The Mockingjay cannot be defeated. She is and will always be. None can oppose her and win.

Give up, or your life will soon be over as mine is. You have no doubt already dispatched soldiers to my house; this much I know.

I have studied her this time, and I have full confidence in her to overcome you, and your body shall rot, and your grave be defecated on. This is my wish, and so it shall be once she finds you.

Farewell my old friend.

xoxo

Snow sat in his seat, staring blankly out the window. Several truths came to surface but he only focused on a few.

One, the plan had undoubtedly failed.

Two, _she_ was after him.

But he had gotten the letter too late.

Right as he read the ast words, an arrow pierced his throat, and a single red drop of blood met the white parchment, and blossomed out.

"That was for everyone you killed. All those named and unnamed, known by many, and known by few."

The always majestic Mockingjay walked over and fished the letter from the lifeless hand that was holding it moments before.

And, reading it, did as the writer suggested.

Long Live the Mockingjay.

**Was I the only one dissapointed in the ending in the book? It just isn't her to give up. **


End file.
